Su padre es
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Los hijos de la familia Fernandez preguntan constantemente a su madre donde esta su padre que solo aparece en ciertas fechas, ella ya sin poder evitarlo decide contarles la verdad a sus hijos. -Su padre es algo mas que un heroe, es lo que el mundo merece mas no lo que creen necesitar. -¿Nuestro papa es-? Jerza 100% One-shot.


**Ok no supe bien de donde me vino esta idea, pero un día sonseando con mi adorada hermanita y mientras le contaba historias al azar se me ha ocurrido, espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Para evitar explicaciones más largas y tediosas esta historia se desarrolla alrededor de ocho años después del tiempo actual en el anime y manga.**

**Sin más ¡Rían un rato! ¡Jerza 4 Ever!**

_**¿Dónde está papa?**_

Erza Scarlet era una mujer poderosa y eso era algo que nadie en el mundo podía negar. Su nombre era sinónimo de la maga de re-equipación más poderosa del mundo y que incluso el tener dos hijos no la mermo en lo absoluto si no que por el contrario solo la hicieron volverse incluso más poderosa. Frente a ella estaban las dos luces de su vida, Simón y Rob sus únicos y amados hijos.

-Así que ¿Por qué papa nunca esta?—Pregunto Simón, el pequeño de siete años era el mayor de sus hijos con un color de cabello igual al de su padre pero los ojos de su madre, a su lado un pequeñín de cuatro años miraba a su madre imitando la pose seria de su hermano cruzado de brazos pero él los tenia mal cruzados al no saber bien cómo hacerlo.

-Si ¿Dónde, donde?—Inquirió ahora el pequeño Rob, sus cabellos rojizos se movían rebeldes cuando agitaba su cabecita para hablar. Su madre sudo frio, esa pregunta siempre era incomoda de responder siendo que de hecho Erza jamás les había respondido claramente, prefiriendo siempre vadear el tema rápidamente.

-Pues verán…. —hablo ella quedamente, sus nervios le estaban dando una mala pasada y las miradas inquisitorias de sus hijos no ayudaban.

-Queremos la verdad mama—hablo Simón de nueva cuenta apretando sus pequeños puños—Queremos saber porque papa solo viene en Navidad o en los cumpleaños—su voz sonaba enojada pero se notaba a leguas que quería llorar, la pelirroja sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No te mentiré…vengan los dos—suspiro pesadamente, no quedaba de otra más que hablarles con la verdad. Ambos niños la siguieron lentamente mientras ella les guiaba hacia la sala de su espaciosa casa.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, después de un año de la batalla en los juegos mágicos la relación entre el anterior mago santo y la maga de Fairy se había vuelto mucho más profunda y especial. Tras un par de tropiezos entre otros líos ambos se casaron de manera oculta, con los miembros de Fairy Tail y Crime Sorciere como únicos testigos pues el mundo seguía en la eterna búsqueda del criminal Jellal Fernández.

La gente del mundo no veían la verdad, no la sabían pero ellos sí. Ambos se veían cada vez que la oportunidad se daba y en algunas de sus visitas su amor fue consumado generando a esos bellos niños, los pequeño crecían en Fairy Tail al cuidado de su madre y de sus tíos pero su padre…su padre estaba siempre fuera, les decían una y otra vez que él estaba de misión, que era un mago muy poderoso y por eso nunca podía estar. En un principio ellos gozaban con eso, orgullosos de su padre como cualquier lo estaría de tener un padre tan genial.

Pero conforme los años pasaron el mayor de ellos, Simón, tomo resentimiento hacia su progenitor. El nunca tenerlo cerca, el siempre ver a su madre sola lo hacía triste y a pesar de su corta edad comprendía que algo no estaba bien allí y él debía saber porque su padre solo aparecía en ciertas fechas y por cortos periodos de tiempo.

No era que no lo amaran, por el contrario, ambos pequeños admiraban y amaban a su padre a sobremanera pero el hecho de no saber porque él siempre estaba "de misión" y nunca en casa les molestaba bastante. El trio de Fernández llegaron a la sala, la mujer se sentó en un sofá individual mientras el mayor de los hijos ayudaba a su hermanito a sentarse en un sillón para dos personas ambos vieron a su madre cruzándose de brazos muy rudos ellos, ella suspiro pesadamente pero les sonrió.

-Verán mis amores…. —hablo ella con su tono dulce y maternal—No les mentiré mas…su padre es mucho más que un mago ordinario—comenzó, debía ser cauta con sus palabras—Él no es un mago de Fairy Tail como nosotros—dicho esto los ojos de sus hijos se abrieron de sobremanera.

-Papi es un mago de Fairy Tail ¡Tú nos dijiste!—Hablo el pequeño Rob apuntándole con su dedito índice. La mujer suspiro con culpabilidad.

-Lo se mi amor pero no es así…lo dijimos para protegerlos—musito ella, ambos hijos se vieron entre sí sin entender.

-¿Protegernos de que mama?—cuestiono Simón, su madre los miro a los ojos turnada mente pero muy seria.

-Verán, su padre es un hombre muy importante y por eso el posee muchos enemigos. Si esos enemigos se enteran que ustedes son sus hijos ellos vendrían a por ustedes—dijo sin pelos en la lengua, los chiquillos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Pero porque?—preguntaron a coro, la mujer se sintió aún más incómoda pero mantuvo su cara seria.

-Porque su padre es un hombre que lucha contra las personas malvadas—fue sincera, pues en realidad su Jellal si se enfrentaba a los gremios oscuros que eran personas con todas menos buenas intenciones, los pequeños abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces papa?—comenzó el mayor de los hijos, su madre se levantó hincándose frente a ellos tomándolos de las manos mientras los veía a los ojos.

-Hijos, deben entender. Su padre no puede ser un héroe, no como sus tíos Natsu o Gray, él es lo que la gente más necesita, no lo que merecen—comenzó ella viéndolos a los ojos—Lo persiguen, lo condenan porque eso es lo que tiene que pasar…a veces la verdad no basta, a veces la gente necesita más…a veces la fe debe ser recompensada y para eso está su padre—siguió ella.

Las manitas del joven de cabello azul se apretaron alrededor de la mano izquierda de su madre, el más pequeño sollozo suavemente mientras sus ojos se aguaban de lágrimas contenidas vagamente.

-¿Pero porque?—pregunto en un sollozo el menor, el mayor por igual se le aguaron los ojos.

-Porque él es lo que el mundo merece, pero no lo que necesita ahora. Ellos lo persiguen y perseguirán hasta el final de los días, porque no es solo un simple héroe—pauso levemente limpiando sus lágrimas—Es un guardián silencioso, es un vigilante protector…es un caballero de la noche—termino de decir y de golpe las lágrimas de los pequeños se cortaron dejando a la mujer en shock.

-Espera…. —hablo quedamente le mayor.

-Eso significa…. —siguió su hermanito, ambos parecían tener la misma idea.

-Entendimos mama—hablaron a coro, la poderosa Titania no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Entendieron?—cuestiono ella dudosa de que fue exactamente lo que entendieron.

-Sí, no te preocupes prometemos guardar el secreto—Simón puso su dedito índice en su boquita en señal de silencio, su hermanito le imito.

-Sí, el secreto—repitió el menor.

-Este…me alegro mucho—suspiro ella sin entenderles pero feliz que detuvieran sus preguntas—Ahora prepárense, iremos al gremio—sonrió un poco forzado pero levantándose, necesitaba despejar su mente de preferencia golpeando a alguien.

Unos minutos después la familia Fernández-Scarlet ya estaba en dirección al ruidoso gremio, de camino hacia allá una presencia familiar se hizo presente para sonrisa de la mujer que cargo a sus hijos quienes no entendieron el porqué.

-¿Qué pasa mami?—pregunto el mayor de sus hijos pero su pregunta se respondió sola cuando un hombre cubierto por una enorme capucha apareció frente a ellos, ambos pequeños sonrieron al instante cuando se quitó la cubierta revelando al hombre que era su tema de conversación hacia unos minutos.

-¡Papa!—Fue el coro de los chiquillos que rápidamente saltaron a sus brazos, el los atrapo sonriendo mientras besaba sus pequeñas cabecitas luego miro a su esposa acercándose con ambos infantes en brazos y la beso en los labios para disgusto de sus hijos

-Es bueno verlos…. —susurro el hombre viendo a su amada familia pero de golpe los ojos de sus hijos brillaron con luz propia para su sorpresa— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto curioso pero sonriente.

-Ya lo sabemos todo papa—empezó el mayor, Jellal sudo frio.

-Sí, todo—repitió el menor, su esposo miro a Erza quien solo rio nerviosamente.

-Ya lo saben Jellal—dijo ella, el peli azul abrió los ojos enormemente sintiendo sus manos temblar suavemente.

-¿Lo saben?... ¿Y qué piensan de eso?—pregunto dudoso, los niños le miraron con aun más ilusión en sus ojitos.

-Es genial, no pude creerlo al principio—comenzó el mayor.

-Ni yo, ¡Pero es genial!—secundo el menor, su padre sonrió suavemente enternecido.

-Me alegro que así sea…. —susurro el besando sus cabecitas suavemente.

-Sí, no podíamos creerlo _**¡Nuestro papa es Batman!**_

Tanto padre como la madre miraron detenidamente al mayor de sus descendientes, al instante el pequeño reciproco lo dicho por su hermano con halagos hacia su padre y preguntas sobre "_¿Dónde ocultaba su traje?"___entre otras cosas, Jellal trato de no reír mientras veía a su esposa que se encogía de la vergüenza.

-¿Eso les dijiste Erza?—pregunto curioso, ella le miro con pena en su mirada.

-No les dije eso—comenzó pero al instante callo al ver los ojos de desilusión de sus hijos.

-¿Nos equivocamos?—preguntaron ellos viéndolo directamente, sus pequeños ojos idénticos a los propios y a los de su mujer brillando con devoción y esperanza lo hicieron suspirar mientras se agachaba dejando a ambos en el suelo.

-Hijos, deben entender algo…..—hablo sin dejar de verlos—En el mundo no hay cosas como los superhéroes…. —hablo quedamente, ambos le vieron con desilusión—Y es por eso…que yo no soy uno—musito, los niños bajaron sus miradas—Porque yo soy la venganza, yo soy la noche…

_**-Hijos…yo soy Batman.**_

**Él es la noche, él es la venganza ¡Él es Jellal-Man! **

**Próximamente en su cine más cercano.**

**A que no la vieron venir ¿Verdad? **

**¡Gracias a mi hermanita por la inspiración para ese One-shot!**


End file.
